1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dishwasher capable of efficiently disposing nozzles spraying washing water.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a dishwasher is an electric home appliance that washes food wastes adhering to surfaces of dishes by spraying high pressure washing water to the dishes through spray nozzles.
The dishwasher includes a washing tub and a sump in which washing water is stored, being disposed in a lower part of the washing tub. The washing water is moved to a spray module by the pumping operation of a washing pump disposed inside the sump, and the washing water moved to the spray module is sprayed with high pressure through spray nozzles formed at end parts of the spray module. Then, the washing water collides with surfaces of dishes, and contaminants such as food wastes adhering to the dishes fall on the bottom of the washing tub.
The dishwasher is provided with racks to which dishes are loaded. In a case where the spray nozzles are provided between the racks, the size of dishes loaded to the rack may be limited.